Neji's in love with who?
by Shenika Kitty Kat
Summary: Neji loves him but does he love him back. will Neji tell him how he fells? M-PREG
1. songs of love

Chapter one

Neji is in love with a dangerous blood red head. He loved him since the day he came back from the dead by Lady Chiyo. He could never take his pale violet eyes off him.

'Naruto you're so lucky. You get to be around him so mush and he mostly opens up to you.'

Every word he said brought a shiver to his spine. Gaara's voice was deep and rich like red wine. His skin was so pale like the moonlight, shines beautifully in the striking moon light. Eyes that were so cold before are warm, there color are sea foam green, against his black eyelids. The 'ai' tattoo on his forehead was a tribute to his self love.

"Hey Neji are you coming or what?" Naruto yelled. '_I forgot we were going to the hokage to get info on the new mission_.'

"Yes I'm coming. I was just thinking about this mission."

Gaara and his siblings were heading for the hokage's tower to discuss the truce that the sand and leaf had.

'I wonder if I will see Neji during my stay here.' Gaara thought jumping from branch to branch.

Naruto being his exceedingly loud self busted into the hokage's office. **Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a bottle of spirit in her hand and a stack of papers everywhere. At the far left corner was**_'OH KAMA it Gaara what the hell is he doing here. I thought he was in the sand doing leader stuff.'_

Neji tried to keep a cool expression bat when he saw those eyes on him he started to crack.

"Listen here your mission is to show Gaara, Temari and Kankurō around the village. You shall give them lodgings in a compound to the west of here. You will be living with them in the compound. Any questions?" "None that's good. Now you're dismissed."

Gaara loves Neji but he is afraid of getting his heart broken again. The hyuuga was so elegant and graceful as we walked down the hall.

TIME

The compound was huge _'I guess she wanted us to stay comfortable with so many people here'_

"So Gaara how is the sand village?" Neji asked

"Fine, the truce between our county has helped us greatly." Gaara said with a sigh.

'_God he is soooo hot he's smart to a hot body and intelligence._' Gaara thought. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by the loud blonde "HEY GAGA-CHAN HOWS IT GOING! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH"

"Naruto be quiet. You talk too much." Neji said

"Fine Neji gosh your such a prick." He said pouting and sat down dramatically.

TWO MINETES LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored as hell" Naruto said

"I know let's play truth or dare!" Kiba said

"YES LET'S PLAY THIS YOUTHFUL GAME YOSH!" Lee said

"Okay truth or dare Kiba?" Naruto asked

"Truth."

"Are you in love with bug boy over there?"

"Uh ah y-y-yes"

"**Ohhh**! Kiba likes Shino, Kiba likes Shino" everyone but Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shino.

"Doggy wants to get fucked by bug-boy doggy style." Naruto said laughing hard and rolling over.

"Shut up, it's my turn anyways. Lee truth or dare?"

"DARE" Lee said

"Okay just stop yelling."

"Sorry."

"I dare you to drink four glasses of rum."

"Damn that's a good one." Kiba gave Naruto a high five.

"Come on lee do it, do it do it do it!!!"

Lee drunk all of the glasses in like seconds but he can't hold his liquor.

"Hey GUYSSSSS I feel soooo warm. GAARA did you know you look like a panda, a cute fuzzy !! WHYY do you always look at neji like da. I think you like him. Panda and girly sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g." And then he passed out

Neji face burnt like a branded and Gaara looked like he was going to kill lee.

"I guess I leaned something new today. Neji likes Gaara; Gaara likes Neji, And Gaara looks like a panda. Kiba said.

"SHUT YOU MUTT!" Neji said running out

"I think you took it to far Kiba."Shino stated sitting on the dining room table.

'_OH man they know but is Neji anger because he doesn't like me or embarrass because he really likes me.' Gaara thought "_Kiba I think you should go apology." Naruto said

"FINE I will."

TIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Over the time they spent their Neji tried to avoid Gaara every chance he gets. When they walked out he was standing farthest away from him. Gaara noticed this but said nothing everyone saw but see nothing until Neji had to go home to talk to his uncle." Gaara we all know you like him and Neji likes you to but he doesn't know how to handle it so you have to take the first step." Shino said

"And how do I do that" Gaara said looking straight at him.

I think you should do a moonlight serenade. It totally romantic, I wish Sasuke would do that for me." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I'm leaving in the morning so that's out"

"No not yet you could make a serenade video where you sing a song that reminds you of him" Naruto said

"Wow Naruto you just had a rare smart moment congrats." Kiba said

"So how will video tape it, play bass and electric guitar, and play drums." Gaara said looking at his friends

"Well I can get Sasuke to play drums, I know how to play bass." Naruto said

"I can play electric guitar, and shino is good with computers and video camera." Kiba said smiling at naruto like an idiot.

"Okay but for one song I need a girl singer."

"I vote for Hinata. " Kiba shouted

Everyone agreed with Kiba. Hinata's voice was as sweet as an angel and filled with passion.

They all walked to Hinata's house and throw rocks at her window. Finally she opened it.

"K-Kiba-Chan, Shino-Chan, Naruto-Kun, G-G-Gaara-Chan what are you guys doing h-here?" She whispered out her window

"We need your kelp hina." Kiba whispered

"OK I'll be right down." She said then after three minuets she jumped from her window

"Uhh what do you need from me." Hinata said looking at the group of guys

"We need you to help Gaara with his love for Neji. He wants to serenade your cousin." Naruto said giggling

"I all ready know Gaara loved Neji" Hinata said looking at the ground then at Gaara.

"So you know the whole time but did not tell us." Kiba whined

"Well back to the point we need you to sing in a video to send to Neji. Will you help us please." Naruto asked

"O-o-ok but what song is it?"

"_My Immortal by _Evanescence 

"I know love that song. "

"That's good so we have to make it right now." Gaara said

"First we have to get teme-bastered to play drums. Oh shino go home and get your laptop and you video camera. Met as back at the compound." Kiba said

With a swirl of leafs Shino was gone.

"Ok off to Sasuke's house we go." Naruto said

"Let's just jutsu there." Gaara said getting very impatient.

With a swell of sand and leafs they left.

Naruto knocked hard on Sasuke's door.

"What dope I was about to take a shower as you can see. Did you come to take one with me?" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto blushed bright red just like Hinata did.

"No you pervert. We came for your help." Naruto said

"With what?"

"In helping Gaara serenade Neji."

"Well if you do me a favor I'll do it."

"What's the favor?"

The next words out of sasuke's surprised everyone

"I want you to come to my house dressed in a maid/neok outfit."

"Fine damn the things I do for peoples love." Naruto yelled

"Yes. So what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked

"Play the drums." Gaara said

"That's it I could have done that for free but oh well" Sasuke said

"Ok let's go back to the compound to make this video before I leave." Gaara said feeling like they have spent way too much time here.

"Sasuke you better jutsu to the compound with us"

TIME SKIPXXXXX

"O-o-ok gaara everything is set."

"Kiba start us off in three, two, one."Shino said

Then the music started and Gaara started to sing. The music was on key and perfect

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart_

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_(When I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you_

_Hope you need this now I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_

_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die_

Then Hinata song it was true one of the most beautiful things they have ever heard.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

Shino got everyone around the computer to add the title and the ending. He recorded gaara saying "I love you neji from the bottom of my heart. I made this video with help. These songs all remained me of you." And he put that at the beginning of the video with the title that was in big red letters with a heart next to it. Then he burned the recording on to a blank cd. "I hope this will be helpful in aiding you. Good luck Gaara of the sand." Shino said transporting to his house.

"Well gaara we gots to go see you tomorrow morning when you leave." with that Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke left. Leaving garra with the white eyed princess.

"Hinata please give this to neji after I leave." Gaara said walking back to the compound.

Neji Pro

'_Where is everyone today_?' I thought

I couldn't find Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and his Gaara.

'_Did I just call him my Gaara? Man I must really love him.'_

"I guess I'll go spar with Ten-Ten." I sighed

She has the biggest crush on me but I do not like her at all. Clearly I'm gay most people know I am, but never know how I like. And that is really none of their problems.

"Ten-Ten lets spar." I said in a dry voice. This won't take long. After she throws a couple of hari which I dodged she put a paper bomb on a Dai Shuriken that took a little more effort. I hid my chakra, and then I ran up behind her putting a Twin-Bladed Kunai to her neck. "I win." I stated. It's about time for Gaara to leave.

'_I wish I could be honest with him before he leaves but I'm scared that he will not like me like I like him.' _I sighed I raced to the gate to see naruto hugging gaara telling him to come back soon.

Normal pro

Chapter three

"Good byes Gaara see you soon. I wish your country well."Neji said but in his mind he was screaming for him to stay.

"You to Neji. I will miss you all but I will visit you in one months' time." Gaara said, with that he turns with his brother and sister then ran back to the sand.

NIGHT TIMEXXXXXXXXX

"Neji-___oniisan Gaara told me to give this to you after he left._

___It was a DVD. He put it into the DVD player and pushed the 'play' button. The video started with the words love in big red letters with a heart next to it after a few seconds it dissolved to show gaara saying '_ I love you neji from the bottom of my heart. I made this video with help. These songs all remained me of you.' It put tears in his eyes then the music stated to play. Naruto sasuke and kiba were in the background playing instruments. Gaara's voice was deep and rich as he sung '_until the day I die.'_ '_God his voice is beautiful. Instruments were all on key._ Then the screen blanked then hinata showed on the screen she looked into the camera and said 'Neji-___oniisan I hope you have a happy life. You are like a brother to me. Through thick and thin I will be there to help. This is for you Neji.' _

_'__After I did all those things to her when we fought each other she still thinks of me like a brother.'____ Neji felt loved, he felt like he was going to cry. __My immoral ____by __**Evanescence**_ .Her voice was as sweet as honey it was enchanting, like a gypsies' dance.


	2. love, love and more love

Chapter one

Neji is in love with a dangerous blood red head. He loved him since the day he came back from the dead by Lady Chiyo. He could never take his pale violet eyes off him.

'Naruto you're so lucky. You get to be around him so mush and he mostly opens up to you.'

Every word he said brought a shiver to his spine. Gaara's voice was deep and rich like red wine. His skin was so pale like the moonlight, shines beautifully in the striking moon light. Eyes that were so cold before are warm, there color are sea foam green, against his black eyelids. The 'ai' tattoo on his forehead was a tribute to his self love.

"Hey Neji are you coming or what?" Naruto yelled. '_I forgot we were going to the hokage to get info on the new mission_.'

"Yes I'm coming. I was just thinking about this mission."

Gaara and his siblings were heading for the hokage's tower to discuss the truce that the sand and leaf had.

'I wonder if I will see Neji during my stay here.' Gaara thought jumping from branch to branch.

Naruto being his exceedingly loud self busted into the hokage's office. **Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a bottle of spirit in her hand and a stack of papers everywhere. At the far left corner was**_'OH KAMA it Gaara what the hell is he doing here. I thought he was in the sand doing leader stuff.'_

Neji tried to keep a cool expression bat when he saw those eyes on him he started to crack.

"Listen here your mission is to show Gaara, Temari and Kankurō around the village. You shall give them lodgings in a compound to the west of here. You will be living with them in the compound. Any questions?" "None that's good. Now you're dismissed."

Gaara loves Neji but he is afraid of getting his heart broken again. The hyuuga was so elegant and graceful as we walked down the hall.

TIME

The compound was huge _'I guess she wanted us to stay comfortable with so many people here'_

"So Gaara how is the sand village?" Neji asked

"Fine, the truce between our county has helped us greatly." Gaara said with a sigh.

'_God he is soooo hot he's smart to a hot body and intelligence._' Gaara thought. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by the loud blonde "HEY GAGA-CHAN HOWS IT GOING! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH"

"Naruto be quiet. You talk too much." Neji said

"Fine Neji gosh your such a prick." He said pouting and sat down dramatically.

TWO MINETES LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored as hell" Naruto said

"I know let's play truth or dare!" Kiba said

"YES LET'S PLAY THIS YOUTHFUL GAME YOSH!" Lee said

"Okay truth or dare Kiba?" Naruto asked

"Truth."

"Are you in love with bug boy over there?"

"Uh ah y-y-yes"

"**Ohhh**! Kiba likes Shino, Kiba likes Shino" everyone but Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shino.

"Doggy wants to get fucked by bug-boy doggy style." Naruto said laughing hard and rolling over.

"Shut up, it's my turn anyways. Lee truth or dare?"

"DARE" Lee said

"Okay just stop yelling."

"Sorry."

"I dare you to drink four glasses of rum."

"Damn that's a good one." Kiba gave Naruto a high five.

"Come on lee do it, do it do it do it!!!"

Lee drunk all of the glasses in like seconds but he can't hold his liquor.

"Hey GUYSSSSS I feel soooo warm. GAARA did you know you look like a panda, a cute fuzzy !! WHYY do you always look at neji like da. I think you like him. Panda and girly sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g." And then he passed out

Neji face burnt like a branded and Gaara looked like he was going to kill lee.

"I guess I leaned something new today. Neji likes Gaara; Gaara likes Neji, And Gaara looks like a panda. Kiba said.

"SHUT YOU MUTT!" Neji said running out

"I think you took it to far Kiba."Shino stated sitting on the dining room table.

'_OH man they know but is Neji anger because he doesn't like me or embarrass because he really likes me.' Gaara thought "_Kiba I think you should go apology." Naruto said

"FINE I will."

TIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Over the time they spent their Neji tried to avoid Gaara every chance he gets. When they walked out he was standing farthest away from him. Gaara noticed this but said nothing everyone saw but see nothing until Neji had to go home to talk to his uncle." Gaara we all know you like him and Neji likes you to but he doesn't know how to handle it so you have to take the first step." Shino said

"And how do I do that" Gaara said looking straight at him.

I think you should do a moonlight serenade. It totally romantic, I wish Sasuke would do that for me." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I'm leaving in the morning so that's out"

"No not yet you could make a serenade video where you sing a song that reminds you of him" Naruto said

"Wow Naruto you just had a rare smart moment congrats." Kiba said

"So how will video tape it, play bass and electric guitar, and play drums." Gaara said looking at his friends

"Well I can get Sasuke to play drums, I know how to play bass." Naruto said

"I can play electric guitar, and shino is good with computers and video camera." Kiba said smiling at naruto like an idiot.

"Okay but for one song I need a girl singer."

"I vote for Hinata. " Kiba shouted

Everyone agreed with Kiba. Hinata's voice was as sweet as an angel and filled with passion.

They all walked to Hinata's house and throw rocks at her window. Finally she opened it.

"K-Kiba-Chan, Shino-Chan, Naruto-Kun, G-G-Gaara-Chan what are you guys doing h-here?" She whispered out her window

"We need your kelp hina." Kiba whispered

"OK I'll be right down." She said then after three minuets she jumped from her window

"Uhh what do you need from me." Hinata said looking at the group of guys

"We need you to help Gaara with his love for Neji. He wants to serenade your cousin." Naruto said giggling

"I all ready know Gaara loved Neji" Hinata said looking at the ground then at Gaara.

"So you know the whole time but did not tell us." Kiba whined

"Well back to the point we need you to sing in a video to send to Neji. Will you help us please." Naruto asked

"O-o-ok but what song is it?"

"_My Immortal by _Evanescence 

"I know love that song. "

"That's good so we have to make it right now." Gaara said

"First we have to get teme-bastered to play drums. Oh shino go home and get your laptop and you video camera. Met as back at the compound." Kiba said

With a swirl of leafs Shino was gone.

"Ok off to Sasuke's house we go." Naruto said

"Let's just jutsu there." Gaara said getting very impatient.

With a swell of sand and leafs they left.

Naruto knocked hard on Sasuke's door.

"What dope I was about to take a shower as you can see. Did you come to take one with me?" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto blushed bright red just like Hinata did.

"No you pervert. We came for your help." Naruto said

"With what?"

"In helping Gaara serenade Neji."

"Well if you do me a favor I'll do it."

"What's the favor?"

The next words out of sasuke's surprised everyone

"I want you to come to my house dressed in a maid/neok outfit."

"Fine damn the things I do for peoples love." Naruto yelled

"Yes. So what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked

"Play the drums." Gaara said

"That's it I could have done that for free but oh well" Sasuke said

"Ok let's go back to the compound to make this video before I leave." Gaara said feeling like they have spent way too much time here.

"Sasuke you better jutsu to the compound with us"

TIME SKIPXXXXX

"O-o-ok gaara everything is set."

"Kiba start us off in three, two, one."Shino said

Then the music started and Gaara started to sing. The music was on key and perfect

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart_

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_(When I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you_

_Hope you need this now I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_

_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die_

Then Hinata song it was true one of the most beautiful things they have ever heard.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

Shino got everyone around the computer to add the title and the ending. He recorded gaara saying "I love you neji from the bottom of my heart. I made this video with help. These songs all remained me of you." And he put that at the beginning of the video with the title that was in big red letters with a heart next to it. Then he burned the recording on to a blank cd. "I hope this will be helpful in aiding you. Good luck Gaara of the sand." Shino said transporting to his house.

"Well gaara we gots to go see you tomorrow morning when you leave." with that Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke left. Leaving garra with the white eyed princess.

"Hinata please give this to neji after I leave." Gaara said walking back to the compound.

Neji Pro

'_Where is everyone today_?' I thought

I couldn't find Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and his Gaara.

'_Did I just call him my Gaara? Man I must really love him.'_

"I guess I'll go spar with Ten-Ten." I sighed

She has the biggest crush on me but I do not like her at all. Clearly I'm gay most people know I am, but never know how I like. And that is really none of their problems.

"Ten-Ten lets spar." I said in a dry voice. This won't take long. After she throws a couple of hari which I dodged she put a paper bomb on a Dai Shuriken that took a little more effort. I hid my chakra, and then I ran up behind her putting a Twin-Bladed Kunai to her neck. "I win." I stated. It's about time for Gaara to leave.

'_I wish I could be honest with him before he leaves but I'm scared that he will not like me like I like him.' _I sighed I raced to the gate to see naruto hugging gaara telling him to come back soon.

Normal pro

Chapter three

"Good byes Gaara see you soon. I wish your country well."Neji said but in his mind he was screaming for him to stay.

"You to Neji. I will miss you all but I will visit you in one months' time." Gaara said, with that he turns with his brother and sister then ran back to the sand.

NIGHT TIMEXXXXXXXXX

"Neji-___oniisan Gaara told me to give this to you after he left._

___It was a DVD. He put it into the DVD player and pushed the 'play' button. The video started with the words love in big red letters with a heart next to it after a few seconds it dissolved to show gaara saying '_ I love you neji from the bottom of my heart. I made this video with help. These songs all remained me of you.' It put tears in his eyes then the music stated to play. Naruto sasuke and kiba were in the background playing instruments. Gaara's voice was deep and rich as he sung '_until the day I die.'_ '_God his voice is beautiful. Instruments were all on key._ Then the screen blanked then hinata showed on the screen she looked into the camera and said 'Neji-___oniisan I hope you have a happy life. You are like a brother to me. Through thick and thin I will be there to help. This is for you Neji.' _

_'__After I did all those things to her when we fought each other she still thinks of me like a brother.'____ Neji felt loved, he felt like he was going to cry. __My immoral ____by __**Evanescence**_ .Her voice was as sweet as honey it was enchanting, like a gypsies' dance.


End file.
